For You
by ayushina
Summary: Kebodohan Eren, Kekesalan Levi, berujung pada penyesalan sang raven. Ia hanya berharap, ia akan baik-baik saja. CopLeviEren


Disclaimer : Hajime Isaya

Warning : Gaje, ooc, typo

.

.

## For You ##

By : Ayushina

.

Chapter 1

.

.

"Pulanglah, Eren,"

"Tapi, Rivaille-"

"Aku tak ingin melihat wajahmu sekarang,"

Kata-kata itu membuat sosok bersurai coklat itu terdiam.

"L-levi... sudah kubilang itu hanya salah paham. Aku dan Jean sedang ada kasus-"

"_I DON'T FUCKING CARE_!" bentak sosok beriris silver itu. Tatapan tajamnya membuat Eren membeku. Levi tak pernah menatapnya seperti itu sebelumnya. Ia pasti benar-benar murka saat ini.

"Pergilah," perintah sosok berambut kelam itu sebelum menutup pintu di depan hidung Eren.

Eren hanya terdiam di depan pintu untuk waktu yang lama. Ia menyandarkan dahinya di daun pintu yang berwarna putih bersih.

"A-aku hanya ingin minta maaf..." bisiknya. Jemarinya meraba daun pintu tanpa suara.

"Aku pergi," kata Eren sebelum melangkah pergi.

Di balik pintu, Levi hanya berdiri sambil mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menjauh.

.

.

.

Eren berjalan pulang sambil menatap layar handphone-nya. Deretan angka dengan nama Rivaille hanya berjarak sesenti dari jemarinya. Satu ketukan kecil dan ia mungkin bisa mendengar suara Rivaille lagi.

Eren mengusap rambutnya frustasi.

Ini semua salahnya. Harusnya ia tak melakukan hal itu.

Hari ini ia dan Jean tengah bertugas membuntuti seseorang yang mereka curigai sebagai tersangka dalam kasus yang tengah ditanganinya. Mereka berdua sudah mengikuti si brengsek itu hingga sebuah gang yang lumayan sepi sebelum tiba-tiba orang itu berbalik dengan curiga. Panik karena tak ingin ketahuan dan usahanya sia-sia, ia mendorong Jean di sudut gang dan menciumnya.

Entah apa yang ia pikirkan saat itu hingga ia mau mencium Jean si muka kuda. Tapi berkat aksinya itu. Sang target berbalik pergi dan kembali berjalan lagi tanpa curiga. Sambil menghela nafas dan melepaskan tangan Jean yang sepertinya masih membeku karena syok, Eren tertawa kecil dan mengusap bibirnya. Hingga ia melihat sesuatu di sudut matanya.

Dan jantungnya nyaris berhenti saat melihat Rivaille tengah berdiri diseberang jalan dengan sebuah kaleng kopi yang telah remuk dalam genggamannya. Mata silver itu menatapnya tajam dengan wajah dingin yang tak pernah ia lihat pernah Rivaille tujukan padanya. Raut muka itu hanya sang _Corporal _tunjukkan saat ia mengejar seorang penjahat.

Sebelum Eren sadar, sosok itu sudah berbalik dan menghilang di balik mobil hitamnya yang dalam kecepatan tinggi sudah menghilang di ujung jalan.

Tak peduli lagi dengan misinya, Eren berlari pergi mengejar sosok itu. Ia menghentikan sebuah taksi dengan berdiri di tengah jalan dan hampir saja menabraknya. Sebelum dengan suara yang bergetar meminta sang sopir agar mengantarnya ke apartemen sang kekasih... dengan kecepatan penuh. Melupakan mobilnya yang masih terparkir di sisi lain blok tempatnya melakukan pengintaian.

Dan disini ia sekarang... berjalan kaki di tengah malam setelah menunggu Levi yang ternyata tak langsung pulang ke apartemennya. Ia menunggu di depan pintu selama 6 jam seperti anjing yang diusir keluar sang majikan hingga Levi pulang. Dan seperti yang ia takutkan, sang _Corporal_ itu benar-benar marah hingga tak mau menerima penjelasannya.

Eren kembali meremas rambutnya dan mengutuki kebodohannya sambil terus berjalan di sisi jalan yang mulai sepi. Dan ia tak menyadari sebuah mobil van berwarna hitam yang tiba-tiba berhenti dibelakangnya. Diikuti segerombol orang berjas hitam yang salah satunya berdiri di berjalan di belakang Eren dan menempelkan sesuatu yang keras di punggungnya.

"Berhenti dan angkat kedua tanganmu kalau masih ingin hidup,"

Suara serak itu membuat Eren membeku sebelum orang itu sudah mengambil pistol di pinggangnya dan mendorongnya di sebuah gang sepi yang penuh bau sampah.

Sebelum Eren bisa berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang menyergapnya, sebuah tinju menghantam rahangnya. Membuatnya terdorong ke samping hingga membentur dinding bangunan yang kasar. Sedetik kemudian ia sudah berputar kesamping, menghindari sebuah tendangan yang mengarah ke arahnya. Ia berbalik dan balik meninju seseorang yang berada di belakangnya. Eren tak tahu berapa orang yang menyergapnya, namun ia tahu ia akan kalah setelah salah satu dari mereka memukulnya dengan batangan besi. Dan pukulan-pukulan lain segera mendarat di seluruh tubuhnya.

Salah satu sisi dahinya sudah mengucurkan darah hingga memburamkan pandangannya. Dan berikutnya hujaman pukulan dan tendangan harus ia terima hingga ia kini ia hanya bisa berbaring sambil berusaha menahan sakit. Sesaat kemudian serangan itu berhenti. Seseorang mencengkeram kedua lengannya, membuatnya setengah berdiri dengan wajah babak belur dan penuh darah. Eren perlahan mendongak. Menatap sosok berjas hitam didepannya dengan mata setengah terbuka. Samar-samar ia tahu wajah itu... namun rasa sakit dan pusing di kepalanya membuatnya tak bisa berpikir.

"Nah... Eren Jaeger... senang bisa bertemu denganmu,"

Sebuah cengkraman di rambutnya membuat Eren mendongak. Menatap sosok itu.

"Ini adalah balasanku karena kau telah menjebloskan kakakku kepenjara hingga ia dihukum mati,"

Sebuah suara tembakan terdengar diikuti rasa panas yang menembus bahu Eren.

"Aku akan membuatmu menderita, dan akan kupastikan kau mati perlahan dengan sangat menyakitkan,"

Rentetan suara tembakan terdengar diikuti pekikan tertahan Eren saat kedua kaki dan bahunya kembali di tembak.

"Sampai jumpa di neraka," suara itu kembali terdengar berbisik di telinga Eren diikuti sebuah peluru yang menembus perutnya.

.

.

.

Malam itu purnama bersinar terang di atas langit. Sesekali suara klakson dan mobil yang melintas terdengar di telinganya.

Sakit.

Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit hingga ia tak bisa menggerakkan ujung jarinya. Sesuatu yang lengket dan basah menggenang di bawahnya. Mata hijaunya yang masih setengah terbuka bisa melihat genangan merah dan remang lampu yang menghiasi gang gelap itu.

Ia akan mati kan?

Ia bisa membayangkannya dengan jelas. Dia akan mati di gang gelap dan bau ini.

Jika itu bisa membuatnya tak merasakan sakit lagi ia akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.

_Damn_! Mikasa dan Armin pasti akan sedih sekali.

Dan Levi...

Ia pasti akan marah. Padahal sekarang ia sudah murka. Jika bisa Eren pasti akan menjedukkan dahinya ke dinding menyesali kebodohannya. Kalau saja ia masih punya tenaga dan tidak sekarat menunggu ajal.

Levi pasti membencinya.

Memikirkan tentang sosok raven itu membuat airmata menggenang di iris hijau yang mulai menutup.

Ia belum minta maaf.

Bagaimana ini? Ia belum minta maaf.

Pandangannya yang semula memburam tiba-tiba terfokus pada benda mengkilat yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Handphone.

Handphone-nya.

Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat ia berusaha menggerakkan ujung jarinya yang tenggelam dalam cairan merah untuk meraih benda itu. Ia membutuhkan seluruh sisa tenaganya hanya untuk mengusap layar dan menekan nomor yang masih tertera memenuhi layar.

Sebuah usapan pelan yang menghabiskan tenaga terakhirnya membuat layar itu menampilkan tanda sambungan.

Untuk waktu yang baginya sangat lama, hanya terdengar nada 'tut tut' menunggu nomor yang di tuju menjawab panggilan.

Seluruh tubuh Eren sudah mati rasa. Dan pandangannya mulai memburam dengan titik hitam menghiasi sudut penglihatannya. Rasanya dingin meski genangan merah itu masih hangat.

Kumohon... untuk terakhir kali... biarkan ia mendengar suaranya.

'Klik'

Nada sambungan yang terhubung itu hampir tak terdengar oleh Eren.

Lama waktu terdiam hingga suara lirih terdengar dari ponsel itu.

"Jika kau menelponku hanya untuk diam seperti orang bisu lebih baik kau tak usah menelponku."

Suara dengan nada yang kasar itu seakan menggema di tempat yang sunyi itu.

Nafas Eren tercekat, ia berusaha sekuat tenaga menggerakkan bibirnya namun tak ada suara apapun yang keluar. Cairan bening itu mengalir deras di iris hijaunya menuruni samping wajah dan menyatu dengan genangan merah di bawahnya.

Sekarang setelah ia mendengar suara itu... ia tak ingin mati.

Ia masih mau melihat wajah itu. Mata silver itu. Dan senyuman itu.

Ia tak ingin mati.

Ia masih ingin bersama Rivaille.

"Oi Eren... apa kau tuli?"

Nafasnya mulai tak beraturan dan ia tak bisa melihat apapun lagi. Namun bibir itu masih bergetar mencoba mengeluarkan suara.

Rivaille.

Aku tak ingin mati.

Rivaille.

Rivaille-

Namun tak ada yang terdengar. Hingga tubuh penuh darah itu terdiam.

.

.

.

Di dalam apartemen yang didominasi warna putih itu, sosok Rivaille tengah duduk di sofa panjangnya yang nyaman. Mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana hitam panjang, ia mengusap rambutnya yang masih agak basah dengan tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya memegang handphone yang menempel di telinga. Wajahnya masih datar tanpa ekspresi saat mengangkat telpon dari bocah yang membuatnya kesal seharian ini.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Eren Jeager. Bocah sialan yang paling dicintainya itu.

Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini ia memang sengaja mengikuti bocah_nya _itu saat menjalankan misi. Hal itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya kalau ia tidak disibukkan oleh tugas. Pekerjaan mereka sebagai Intel dan polisi memang membuatnya selalu mengkhawatirkan keselamatan bocah itu.

Dan apa yang dilihatnya hari ini benar-benar membuatnya murka.

Melihat bocah sialannya itu mencium si sialan Kirschtein.

Ia tak peduli itu demi misi atau alasan busuk lain. Yang ia tahu. Miliknya tak boleh disentuh oleh orang lain. Dan kenyataan miliknya sudah tersentuh orang lain itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Ia harus menenangkan diri berjam-jam agar bisa mengendalikan diri untuk tidak menembak kepala Kirschtein sialan itu dengan pistol kesayangannya. Atau menghajar bocahnya sampai ia puas.

Tapi melihat wajah memelas malaikatnya saat menunggu di depan pintu –_Ya, Eren adalah malaikatnya... ada masalah?- _ sebenarnya sudah membuat emosinya mereda. Tapi ia takkan mau membiarkan bocah sialan itu berbuat seenaknya lagi. Ia harus diberi pelajaran.

"Oi Eren... apa kau tuli?"

Panggilan dari si biang kerok kekesalannya itu padahal sudah membuat Rivaille hampir tersenyum puas. Ia sudah bisa membayangkan bocah sialannya itu akan bicara panjang lebar menjelaskan kejadian sialan tadi siang atau meminta maaf padanya. Namun saat tak ada suara apapun yang terdengar dari handphone di tangannya, sosok raven itu mengerutkan alisnya kesal.

"Cih," Rivaille sudah akan mematikan telpon itu saat samar-samar ia mendengar deru mobil dari kejauhan.

Apa bocah itu menjatuhkan handphonenya di pinggir jalan?

"Bocah, kau ada dimana?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba hawa dingin bertiup di dalam apartemen yang jendelanya sudah tertutup rapat. Firasat buruk langsung menyergap Rivaille dan membuat sosok itu membeku sesaat sebelum segera berdiri.

"Heh, jawab aku! Eren!"

Rivaille mengenakan jaket hitamnya dan mengambil kunci mobilnya secepat kilat. Sekejap saja ia sudah ada di dalam mobil Volvo hitam miliknya.

"Eren! Jawab aku dasar bocah sialan!"

Masih tak ada jawaban. Kali ini hanya bunyi klakson dari kejauhan yang terdengar.

Rivaille segera melajukan mobilnya menuju apartemen sang Jeager. Kalau sampai bocah sialan itu mempermainkannya, ia bersumpah akan membuatnya tak bisa berjalan selama seminggu. Persetan dengan Erwin atau misi yang ia kerjakan.

Rivaille mengetukkan jarinya dengan tidak sabar pada setir kemudi saat ia harus berhenti dan menunggu lampu lalu lintas berwarna hijau. Dengan handphone yang masih bertengger di telinganya, mencoba membuat Eren menjawab telponnya. Saat itu ia sempat mengernyitkan alis saat sebuah truk lewat di sisi mobilnya dari arah berlawanan dengan suara musik yang terlampau keras hingga Rivaille yang berada di dalam mobil berjendela tertutup itu masih bisa mendengar lagu murahan yang diputar si supir. Truk itu melewatinya dengan cepat dan menghilang di ujung jalan. Bersamaan itu lampu lalulintas telah berubah hijau. Dan Rivaille dengan segera menginjak gasnya.

Telpon di genggamannya masih tak bersuara. Hanya suara mobil melintas yang sangat samar.

Rivaille menambah kecepatan mobilnya hingga suara lain terdengar di ujung telpon. Suara lagu murahan yang baru saja ia dengar. Refleks Rivaille menginjak rem hingga mobil itu mendadak berhenti di tengah jalan. Beruntung jalanan malam itu sepi.

Rivaille mendengarkan suara itu lebih seksama dan suara itu masih terdengar jelas. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Rivaille menginjak gas dan membanting setirnya hingga mobilnya berputar 180 derajat, berbalik arah sempurna lalu menginjak gas dalam-dalam. Ia tak mempedulikan lampu merah lagi dan terus memacu mobilnya. Untung saja jalanan itu jalan lurus kecuali gang-gang kecil yang tak akan bisa dilewati truk. Jadi ia yakin truk itu masih berada di jalur yang akan ia lewati.

Detak jantung Rivaille tiba-tiba berdentam kencang. Dan ia tak suka itu. Mata silvernya menajam saat melihat truk yang ia cari terlihat di ujung jalan. Tengah berhenti di samping sebuah toko 24 jam.

Mobil hitam itu berdecit saat berhenti dengan jarak sejengkal dari badan truk. Rivaille segera keluar dan kembali mengernyitkan alis saat bisingnya suara musik memasuki gendang telinganya. Suara yang sama dengan yang terdengar dari seberang sambungan handphonenya. Ia segera memandang sekeliling dengan cepat. Tapi di sekitar situ tak ada apapun. Tak ada handphone Eren di jalanan. Ia memeriksa sekeliling dan mendapati tak ada apapun yang mencurigakan. Hingga suara bising itu menghilang saat sang supir kembali melajukan truknya.

Masih tak ada apapun.

Rivaille mendecih kesal. Ia menutup sambungan dari Eren dan men_Dial _ulang.

Suara melodi yang tak asing terdengar dan membuat Rivaille berjalan beberapa langkah dari tempatnya dan berbelok ke sebuah gang kecil yang gelap. Ia mempercepat langkahnya saat suara itu semakin terdengar keras.

Dan Rivaille sesaat membeku saat menjumpai surai coklat itu tergeletak penuh dengan genangan merah. Handphone di genggamannya terjatuh di tanah sementara sang empunya langsung berlari ke arah sosok Eren yang tak bergerak dengan handphone yang masih berbunyi keras di samping tubuhnya yang berbaring tertelungkup.

"_Damn it! _Eren!,"

Rivaille merengkuh tubuh itu dalam pangkuannya dan mata silvernya melebar saat mendapati kondisi Eren yang penuh darah. Bocah bersurai coklat itu hampir tak bisa dikenali dengan darah yang membasahi seluruh wajah dan tubuhnya.

"_Oh God! Shit!" _Rivaille kembali mengumpat saat menyadari darah itu masih mengalir deras dari lubang luka di seluruh tubuh sang kekasih. Tanpa menunggu lagi, ia menggendong tubuh yang secara teknis lebih tinggi darinya itu dan berlari menuju mobilnya. Ia membaringkan tubuh penuh darah itu di kursi belakang dan dengan cepat menutup pintu, melompati depan mobilnya dan segera masuk sebelum menginjak gas dalam-dalam.

Dengan kecepatan yang bisa di bilang gila, Intel khusus kepolisian Shiganshina itu menembus jalanan tanpa peduli lampu merah atau apapun. Jarak rumah sakit yang seharusnya di capai dalam setengah jam itu ia capai selama sepuluh menit kurang.

Berhenti di depan pintu UGD, Rivaille langsung keluar dan kembali melompati depan mobil sambil berteriak memanggil dokter. Saat ia menggendong Eren keluar dari mobil segerombol tenaga medis sudah bersiap membantunya membaringkan tubuh penuh darah itu di atas ranjang beroda yang dengan segera di dorong ke dalam ruangan.

Sambil menggenggam tangan kecoklatan yang penuh darah itu, Rivaille ikut berlari mengikuti segerombol suster dan dokter yang berbicara cepat di sekelilingnya. Ia tak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan mengingat ia sendiri tengah mengumpat tanpa henti. Dinginnya tangan yang ia genggam itu semakin membuat pikirannya kacau.

"Bertahanlah bocah! Kau dengar aku?" pinta Rivaille sambil menatap wajah itu. Wajah sang kekasih yang penuh darah.

Salah seorang suster menahan tubuh Rivaille saat gerombolan medis itu membawa Eren ke dalam ruang operasi darurat dan menutup pintu rapat. Meninggalkan Rivaille di koridor rumah sakit yang sepi. Dengan jejak tetesan darah yang mengotori sepanjang lantai koridor.

Sambil masih melontarkan umpatan pelan, Rivaille melangkah mundur hingga punggungnya membentur dinding. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan sebelum sadar telapak tangannya penuh darah. Sosok bermata silver itu membeku seakan baru sadar dan menunduk menatap sekujur tubuhnya. Kemeja putih yang ia pakai kini telah berganti warna merah. Begitu juga jaket hitam dan jins yang ia kenakan. Terasa lembab dengan bau anyir yang memenuhi rongga hidungnya. Perlahan sosok dengan tinggi tak lebih dari seratus enam puluh senti itu merosot duduk di lantai. Tak peduli dengan bakteri atau kuman yang mungkin mendiami lantai tempatnya duduk kini.

_It must be a fucking joke, right?_

Padahal sesaat sebelumnya ia masih bisa melihat Eren yang berjalan bolak balik di depan pintu apartemennya, menunggu ia pulang. Masih mendengar suaranya yang mencoba memberi penjelasan. Atau menatap mata hijau yang penuh khawatir dan rasa bersalah.

Brengsek!

Rivaille mengepalkan tangan dan meninju lantai di bawahnya.

Ini semua salahnya. Harusnya ia tak membiarkan bocah sialan itu pulang sendirian selarut ini. Ia tahu bocah itu tak membawa mobilnya. Harusnya ia sadar kalau musuhnya di luar sana tahu ia mempunyai hubungan dengannya, ia pasti akan menjadi target incaran balas dendam.

Rivaille membenamkan wajahnya di lengan yang menopang di atas sebelah lutut yang tertekuk.

_Shit! So Fucking Shit!_

Jika ia menemukan orang yang telah membuat Eren seperti ini. Ia akan memastikan orang itu menderita hingga menginginkan kematian.

Silver itu menatap ke depan tajam dengan tangan berlumuran darah yang terkepal erat.

Pintu daurat itu masih tertutup rapat. Dengan sebuah lampu merah yang menyala di atasnya.

Rivaille menunduk.

_Kumohon, Eren... berjuanglah..._

.

.

.

To be continue...(?)


End file.
